Foreign Love
by QueenBee10
Summary: trailer inside tell me what you think please!  Can you please give me a title i got nothing?
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

King Henry VIII had divorced Queen Katherine of Aragon but not for Anne Valois since he never met her but he did meet Jane Seymour. Queen Jane was not the most loved but she had the King's love so she thought. But what happens when France and Spain go to war. What will happen when King Francis sends his beautiful sister princess to England. Will King Henry fall in love with the Duchess of Brittany, Anne Valois? Will the Duchess fall in love with the king ?

King Henry 25

Queen Jane 23

Anne Boleyn (Valois) 18

King Francis 27

Queen Claude 26

George Boleyn 23

Mary Boleyn 24

Anne's real family will probably have a little small part but they wont be her family in this story.

Henry and Jane have a daughter named Grace and is 3. Mary Tudor the king's daughter will also be in this story but a bastard since he divorced Queen Katherine of Aragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled 1

War had been declared between France and Spain so King Francis had sent his beautiful sister princess to England under the protection of King Henry VIII. The ship had just arrived to England carrying the Princess Anne Valois , her ladies and guards who were protecting her. When she got off the ship she was greeted by Cardinal Wolsey.

"Your Highness"he bowed towards her

"Your Eminence it is great to see you I only wish it was under better circumstances"

"i agree but you will be treated very greatly here your highness"

"Thank you your Eminence...Will I be meeting the King of England"

"yes you will he actually waiting for you as we speak so we must get going"

"of course"

They reached the Royal Carriage then they began their long journey towards Whitehall palace.

"Cardinal may I ask you a question"

"of course princess"

"do I have anything to be worried about when we arrive at Whitehall Palace"

"well you will certainly be the beautifulest lady there princess so you might get envious looks for the other ladies including the queen herself but you will catch the eye of many English court members even the King's eye"

"why are certain that I will catch the king's eye"

"well u are a very beautiful woman and the king has tired of Queen Jane already"

"oh...why has the king tired of queen"

"well you must know that the king was once married to the Queen Katherine of Aragon but the king wanted a male heir so he divorced her then married Jane where she promised sons..."

"and she hasn't given him any"

"no she hasn't for she miscarriages every time she sees him with a mistress but like any man we are allowed to have mistresses while the wife is with child"

"very so and it certainly looks like we have arrived Your Eminence"

"it appears we have your highness"

Cardinal Wolsey got off first and help Anne get off. Then they walked towards the Great Hall where she would meet the King of England. While they walked towards the Great Hall courtiers stared at Anne with envious looks from the women and hungry eyes from the men. When they enter the Great Hall she was looking at the floor while the Cardinal walked her.

"Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Brittany, Anne Valois" someone announced loudly to the whole court

"well come on show your face princess or do you hide for a good reason" He chuckled a bit along with the court.

she raised her head to meet his eyes .

"why don't you tell me my lord"

He just stared at her awe struck by her beauty and Jane gasped at her beauty but she looked away towards her husband to see he was enchanted by her beauty.

"well you certainly have no reason to hide your face your highness"

"thank you your majesty"

"so princess you join us from France"

"yes your majesty"

"well I'm happy you are here and safe so tell me how is your brother King Francis"

"he at is war with Spain but he worried for my safety so sent here to England"

"shouldn't he be more worried about his son for he is heir to the throne"

"as much as I love my nephew he can be replaced very easily where I cannot"

"why is that"

"I am King Francis's sister and he promised our late father he would protect me til the end besides I am also one of the heirs to the throne as well"

"you mean if anything was to happen to Francis you would be Queen of France with no man by your side"

"yes your majesty for a woman can do whatever a man can do if not better"

"you believe you can hold your brother's place"

"i don't believe I can I know I can and so does he...for if he didn't he wouldn't have named me regent to his sons if anything was to happen him but God forbid it does"

Henry smiled towards her because he impressed by confidence, wit, strength, and intelligence.

"Welcome to court Your Highness"

"Thank you Your Majesty" she gave him a beautiful smile


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled 2

King Henry was know in his chambers thinking of the beautiful Princess of France. He couldn't stop thinking about her even though they spoke a few simple words he was enchanted by her. She consumed his thoughts more than any woman had and smiled at the thought of purity and kindness. He wanted to know more about her so he called his servant.

"boy come here"

"yes your majesty"

"tell Cardinal Wolsey that I wish to see him immediately"

"of course your majesty"the boy rushed out because he knew the king did not like to wait for people

The Cardinal Wolsey soon entered the King's Chambers.

"your majesty"

"Wolsey I some information"

"of whom"

"Princess Anne of France"

"oh...Well from what I heard she is the most beloved Princess of France...she helps the common people, very intelligent for a princess, she speaks her mind that could get her in trouble but people find it amusing by how blunt she can be"

"I feel like I have heard her name before"

"well you should have because you were suppose to marry her instead of the Princess Dowager but you refused since you claimed you could not marry another woman if not the Princess Dowager"

Henry simply nodded ans shifted his gaze elsewhere

"may I ask why you need this information your majesty"

"just simply curious...she has consumed my thoughts Wolsey …She is a beautiful woman"

"Well not yet a woman for she still has her maidenhead and won't give without a marriage"

Henry smiled at her purity

"Thank You Wolsey...make sure she has everything she needs if not send for it immediately also make sure shes not harmed"

"of course your majesty"he soon left because he knew he was dismissed

Anne was know dressed for bed in a blue silk gown. She had dismissed her ladies so she went to the door and was surprised when she saw the king

"your majesty"she curtsied then was raised by the king

"Princess" he entered her chambers

"Please enter your majesty"

he chuckled "thank you"

"Please excuse me your majesty for I need to get my robe"

Before she could reach for it she can grab it he reached for it then he gently made her turn around so her back was to him. He slowly let his fingertips touch her skin which caused her to shiver. He smiled at her reaction he then put the robe on her.

"thank you your majesty"

He then turned her around so he could see her beautiful eyes.

"my name is Henry"

"excuse me"

"call me Henry princess"

"then call me Anne"

"Anne it is"

"was there something you need Henry"

"yes I just wanted to talk to you since you might be going through a hard time and everybody must need a friend at some point"

"thank you for concern but I doing quite alright I guess I just miss my home"

"who wouldn't"

That started there conversation for the night but Anne soon fell asleep while he was talking so Henry lifted her and gently set her on the bed then he kissed her forehead and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled 3

It was now a new day and Anne was getting ready for the day. She was getting dressed in a little purple dress with her long raven hair down that made her look innocent but yet seductive. They were almost finish but were interrupted by a knock at the door. One of her ladies went an open the door and soon entered the cardinal.

"your highness"

"Cardinal is it great to see you"

"you as well princess...if I may assist you by placing your crown"

One of her ladies looked at Anne for her response and Anne simply nodded her head towards her lady.

Cardinal Wolsey gently placed the crown of her head

"thank you Cardinal"

"you are certainly welcome princess but I have come to ask you something"

"Ladies you are all excused...Please some sit cardinal"

"yes...Well I come to know that the king came yesterday night"

"yes he did"

"well I also heard he left very late into the night"

"Are you insinuating that I slept with the king! That I would give up my Maidenhead to a man that I barely know and that is not my husband Your Eminence!"

"No of course not..."

"i hope not just because I come from France does not mean I am whore"

"Please forgive me if I have insulted you Your Highness"

"if you insulted me...you did insult and my brother's court...is there something else Cardinal that you wish to speak to me about"

"Yes the had invited you on a hunt with his friends and the Lady Mary"

"Does this Lady Mary happen to be a Boleyn"

"yes she is"

"so I see you have The Great Prostitute"

Cardinal simply nodded his head

"tell the king I shall go as long if I get to meet his daughter"

"of course I shall talk to the king about you meeting the Princess Grace"

"not that princess"

"but we only have one princess"

"what of the Princess Mary"

"she is longer princess and is away from court"

"hm...the court or the king"

"both"

"then I shall speak to the king today...Please go tell the king"

"he currently at the stables now preparing to leave"

"May you walk there"

"of course...Princess Anne I am truly sorry about earlier"

"All is forgiven Cardinal...i consider you a friend"

Cardinal Wolsey simply nodded and walked her towards the stables

After a few minutes of walking and talking. They had finally made to the stables where Henry waited for Anne's arrival.

"Princess I didn't think you would come"

"well its rude to say no"

"yes it but I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine"

"lead the way"

"Charles come over here"

Charles walked over to the king as he was told.

"Charles I would like you the Princess Anne of France...Anne this the Duke of Suffolk Charles Brandon"

"your highness it is a pleasure to meet you"

"it is also a pleasure to you as well your grace"

"please call me Charles"

"then call me Anne" she smiled sweetly at him. Anne and Charles were just staring at each other but were soon interrupted by a jealous Henry.

"Before we start the hunt I would like to meet the Lady Mary Boleyn"

Mary steadily walked towards Henry and Anne . Mary was afraid of Anne because Anne hated her for almost breaking Francis and Clauda up but never happened. Anne was so furious she forced Mary out of France.

"Your Highness"Mary said and bowed towards her

Anne simply looked at her with disgust then looked at Henry.

"may we begin the hunt Your Majesty"

"yes we should...would you like to ride with me or Charles"he was suddenly disturbed by Anne's change of mood

"if Charles doesn't minded then I would like to ride with him"she said while looking at Charles

"not at all Anne"

Anne nodded and started towards where Charles was walking but looked back to see the disappointment in Henry's eyes so she walked back and whispered in his ear:

"I'm sorry I chose Charles but I like Mary for some reasons...If she wasn't here I would have rode with you instead of Charles"she gently kissed his cheek that he barely felt her lips upon his cheek.

They had riding for a few hours and finally decide to rest. They were on hill Charles and Anne were sitting together laughing their hearts off while Henry stared at them jealously but he was with Mary who was currently kissing his neck.

"Mary stop after we arrive I want you to leave Whitehall Palace and return to Hever where your family is I longer have a desire for you"

"but..."

"no buts just leave when we arrive...please leave me and tell the Princess to come here"

Mary nodded stiffly

Mary walked over to Charles and Anne who were still Laughing but soon stopped when Mary

"your highness...your Grace"

"if there something you need Lady Mary"Charles said in a nice tone but you could still see the dislike he had for her

"Yes the king has requested the Princess"

your to go be gone know Mary"Anne said a monotone

Anne had excused himself from Charles and walked herself towards Henry then she plopped herself next to him

"your majesty"

"Anne you now you can call me by my name"

"sorry Henry"she said smiling at him

"are you enjoying the hunt"

"very much its a good distraction from my problems and Charles is very entertaining"she looked over at Charles smiling. Henry saw this and became angry

"well its good to know what kind of princess you are"

"excuse me"she asked confused

"you know one that lies about her virginity then whores herself towards the first man she sees"

she looked at him shocked, broken and hurt but defended herself. Everybody could see the tension and it got worse when she raised her voice

"well I tell you one thing I would never give myself to man that is not my husband...Charles wasn't the first man I saw when I came here it was you...can't believe I actually had feeling for you it was just a mistake all I will ever be to you is another woman...and lastly I am not a whore you if want to see one look at the Great Prostitute you have over there" she got up began to walk towards the horse then got on and rode towards the palace.

A few minutes later she stormed into the palace. When she made to her chambers she ordered one of her ladies to go get the Cardinal immediately. Moments later the Cardinal Wolsey arrived.

"your..."

"i want you too send a letter to my brother the King of France that I wish to leave immediately for I have been insulted by the King of England and that I longer wish to stay here"

"your highness maybe you should calm down..."

"calm down! your king called me a liar about my virginity and not only did he do that but called a whore so you send a letter or I will write one myself and trust it will worse if I have to write one"

"Please your highness"

"do it because I know how much your king wants a marriage between my nephew and his daughter...if you want that to happen you do I ask because we both certainly know I have my brothers ear"

Cardinal Wolsey simply nodded and left.

A couple of hours later somebody was knocking on Anne's door. Anne had been woken up by the knocking but having dismissed her ladies nobody could answer it but her. When she opened the door she became angry and hurt again.

"is there something that you need your majesty"

"Anne I..."

"its your highness...I only let the my friends call me by my name and you are certainly not one of them your majesty"

"i would like to apologize for earlier this afternoon"

Anne simply nodded but not looking at anymore

"may I come in so that we may talk"

"well you don't need my permission your the King of England"

"i won't enter if you don't want me to"

"please stop trying so hard to be nice but come in if you like"

They were soon sat across from each other and a table between them

"did you mean it when you said you have feeling for me princess"

"i believe I said I **had **feeling for you...Past tense"

"oh"Henry looked down sadly

"i asked the cardinal to write a letter to my brother saying I want to leave England immediately"

Henry looked up alarmed by this

"Anne please don't leave"he said frantically

"I'm sorry but I can't be here not by you"

"Please Anne I am truly sorry...i was jealous by the way you smiled at the thought of him"

"why would you be jealous"

"because I have fallen for you"

"how can you say that when your in love with your queen"

"she won't be my queen for long"

"but you don't deny that your in love with her...you fall so easily that I don't know if I should believe you...if we were ever to marry what would stop you from falling for someone else...i watched men leave there wives for there mistresses and you are one of them how I can I be certain that you won't leave me like you left Queen Katherine"

"my love died for Jane long time ago after she lost my son and I left Katherine because our marriage was a sin...she was my brother's wife"

"so you don't love Jane anymore because she miscarried but if she hadn't you would have still loved her and you finally decided to leave Katherine because she was your brother's wife after 24 years of marriage after Jane came into the picture"

Henry simply stared at her completely speechless but finally decided to say something.

"it will be different between us"

"i want to believe I really do but I will give you an opportunity to prove yourself to me that it will be different"

Henry smiled at her he then raised her from her seat and sat her on his lap. She barried her face in the crook of his neck which caused him to smile happily. He gently raised her face towards him and looked at her lips then at her. Anne smiled at him then she bent down met his lips with her own. The kiss was a slow one but still held much passion.

"Henry"

"yes"

"we have tell the cardinal not to send the letter to my brother"

"already have"

"what? how?"

"he told me about it and I told him not to do it because I hoped I could convince you to stay here with me"

Anne smiled "i want to ask a favor"

"anything sweetheart"

"i want to meet your daughter"

"i will have Grace brought here immediately so that you may meet her"

"no not her not that I wouldn't like to meet her but I want to meet the Princess Mary"

Henry looked down then back at Anne "Anne her title is Lady Mary she is not my daughter she is a bastard"

"you may think that but I don't...may I meet her"

"why do you want to me her"

"i have heard many good things of her"

"she can't come here cause of Jane but I cannot deny you something that you desire so you shall ride to Greenwich Palace"

"i don't wish to ride alone"

"you won't you will have your ladies with you"

"i want you to come with me"


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review! I would like them very much! Can someone give me some ideas for a title?

Untitled for now

Henry entered the Queens Chambers. He couldn't he had agreed with Anne even though she very valid points. He was then brought back from his thoughts when he was announced to Jane by one of her ladies.

"His Majesty The King is here my lady queen"

"thank you...Henry I'm so glad your here"she kissed him passionately but he pulled away cause he couldn't see himself kiss someone else that wasn't Anne.

"Jane I come with news"

"what is it...Whats wrong"

"nothing...but I am leaving Whitehall Palace for a few days"

"where are we going"

"like I said **I **am leaving Whitehall for a few days"

"well where are **you** going"

"i need a few days away away from the court"

"why I can't go with you"

"because you are also part of the court"

"I am your Queen! Not some courtier!"

"don't raise your voice at me! I may have raised but I can also make you fall"he said furiously

"are you going with her"

"who"

"that French Whore!"

Suddenly there was collision...

Jane held her cheek while he yelled at her

"she madam is not a Whore for she is a Princess of France...She has saved her maiden head for her husband unlike you... Now I am leaving to see my daughter Mary with the Princess because she desires to meet her"

"Mary your bastard daughter"she sneered

"Madam she is my daughter for your predecessor was also my queen...While I am away I wish for you to come to your senses and act as a Queen of England should act with grace, poise and ignore her king's personal life with other people" He walked away without any guilt what so ever. He was furious with Jane then he finally realized Jane wasn't the love of his life anymore sure he had passion for her once but the title of Queen of England had gone to her head. He then saw his beautiful Princess of France laughing her angel laugh. He had fallen in love again but this time it was to someone pure and with a kind gentle heart.

"Princess"she turned around with her dark curls swinging with her.

"Majesty"

"you know you can call me be by my name"

"you also know you can call me by my name"she said back at him with smile on her lips

"well Anne shall you ride with me"he said standing by her very closely that their lips were almost touching

"well since your offering Henry"she smiled brightly at him.

He leaned down then kissed the corner of her lips that made shivers run down her back which caused Henry smile at her reaction but while they were in their own world they weren't aware of courtiers staring at them and a certain staring at them from her window.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to **Little miss pixie-Alice cullen** I now have a title!

Foreign Love

They were on the horse with Anne in front and Henry behind her who was holding the reins. Henry had some of his servants with him including his guards behind them. Anne had two of her ladies and French guards with her. Henry and Anne were talking and laughing about random things. English Commoners were on the side of road and were cheering for the king but were surprised to see another woman with him that was not the queen. One of the commoners ran towards them wanting to ask for a coin but the guard holded him back. Anne saw this and made Henry stop.

"Henry stop please"

"what is it"he said while stopping the horse.

When the horse stopped Anne got off and walked towards the commoner and the guard.

"what is going on here"

"i was simply stopping him your highness"

"i believe he is no harm so you let him go now"

"of course your highness"

Anne then turned her attention to the commoner

"what is your name"

"Brandon your highness"He said looking down at his feet

"when you speak to someone you look at them in the eye...is reason why you ran towards his majesty and i"

"just a token for a loaf bread for my family your highness" Anne smiled softly at him

"well here are five tokens Brandon"

"thank you your highness"he said kneeling towards her

"your welcome" She then turned and walked towards Henry

"your highness"

Anne then swiftly turned towards the commoner

"yes"

"may I ask who are so that I may thank god for sending an angel"

"i am no angel...but I am known as Duchess of Brittany, Princess Anne of Valois, Heir to the French Throne"She said to him with a smile then walked away towards Henry.

A few seconds later she made it to Henry and the horse. Henry lifted her onto the horse again with ease then began to talk.

"that was very kind of you"

"thank you"she smiled bright smile towards him which also caused Henry to smile as well. They were caught up smiling at each other but then were brought back by the chanting of Anne's name.

"Long Live Princess Anne" they cheered

"they love you princess"Henry whispered into her ear

"but they love more...for you are their king"

"may I ask you question"

"anything"

"i once asked a friend of mine...If it was better to be fear then to be loved"

"hm...I believe you should be loved by your people and feared by your enemies"

"your the first to answer that"

"my father asked the same the question when I was younger...it was the day I was sent off to Brittany and he asked the same question you did then he told me that when I came back for Christmas that I should tell him the answer...then Christmas came I still I had no idea but I figured it out when my father, brother and I were on a hunt...i was with my father on his horse then he asked me again...Then I told him it was better to feared by your enemies and loved by your people"

"you were close to your father"

"very close because I had no mother since I killed her when I was born...My father loved me because I was exactly like her or that's what people say"

Henry pulled her close to him roughly then whispered into her ear

"listen to me and listen closely princess you did not kill your mother"

Anne simply nodded but said nothing

"please tell me you believe me"

"i believe you"

Henry began to let go of her waist a little when Anne stopped him

"no please I want to be close to you"

Henry nodded towards her

"Anne look ahead and tell me what you see"

"i see a beautiful palace "

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE REVIEW!

Foreign Love

Anne looked around amazed the beauty this palace. She wondered why Henry would leave this place.

"Henry how could you ever leave this palace" She said while Henry lifted her off the horse.

"well it had many memories of Katherine and I so Jane didn't anything to do with...Besides I had some memories with my father here that I never want to remember"

"you gave up a lot of things for Jane didn't you"

"Yes I did but I'm not anymore because she hasn't kept her end of this marriage"

"what is that"

"she promised me she would bore me many sons..."

"but it hasn't happened...yet"

"and it won't because I longer come to her bed especially since I have my eye on a beautiful French Princess"he said smiling at her and the comment caused Anne to smack him gently on the arm because he made her blush. This caused Henry to laugh.

"i love it when you blush because I feel like I'm doing something right"

"well you don't have to try because all I want is Henry Tudor and not the King of England"

"Well your gonna get both"

"then I guess its just a bonus...I think we should go inside and see your daughter"

he just nodded

"at least smile at her Henry"

"if that is what you wish"

"yes"

"then it will happen"

They entered Greenwich Palace. As soon as they entered the servants were standing in front of the door but a few feet away from them waiting to server them. One of ladies came forward...

"Your Majesty, Your Highness...My name is Lady Nell I am the one in charge of the Lady Mary's household here at Greenwich Palace"

Anne spoke up first " I am Princess Anne of Valois, I am here with the king to pay the Lady Mary a visit"

"of course if you will follow me"

"Lady Nell does the Lady Mary know that we are here"

"No, but we heard that his majesty was arriving somewhere with a beautiful princess...and that he might be passing Greenwich Palace since his majesty has never arrived here since the his marriage to Her Majesty, The Queen"

"well I can understand that(she then eyed Henry with a sad look and Henry just looked down)is there anything that we should know about the Lady Mary"

"Well she enjoys to dance and play music has also been doing wonderfully in all her studies here"

"How old is she exactly"

"she is 9 ½ but she will be 10 in a month and 2 days"

"has anything been planned for her"

"no but every year we hold a small celebration since that is all we can do"

"well I will have to buy her a gift then wouldn't I"

"if you wish...we have your Highness, your Majesty"

"thank you but we want to be alone with her"

"as you wish"she bowed to them and walked away slowly

Anne turned to Henry

"i will go in first then I will signal you to come in if that is alright with you"

"yes by all means necessary"

She walked into the room which caused Mary to look up from her book. Mary wondered who she was but Mary knew she was royalty since the the silver and diamond tiara on her head.

"your highness"

"you don't have to bow to me Princess Mary"

"that is longer my title...my name is Lady Mary the king's bastard daughter"

"well I believe you are a Princess of England because of who your mother was"

"well the his majesty doesn't think so but may I ask who you are"

"my name is Anne"

"what is your title"

"Duchess of Brittany, Princess Anne of Valois, Heir to the French Throne"

"your french"

"yes...i believe you don't like the French since your mother was Spanish am I correct"

"you might be"

"well you must know that I come in peace Mary"

"what are you doing here your highness"

"call me Anne and I am here because I wanted to meet you and I also brought your father, The King"

Mary's face paled at the mention of her father. Her thoughts were running crazy...

Please Review! I would really like that!

Next Chapter:

Henry and Mary will see each other for the first time in a long time

Henry and Anne will become closer

Jane will have a major problem


	8. Chapter 8

Please Review!

Foreign Love

Henry hesitantly enter the chambers that held Mary and Anne. Mary stared him shocked that he was really here visiting her. When Henry was in front of her she bowed and stayed lowered til he would allow her to rise.

"your majesty"she said in a shush tone

"rise my pearl"

"papa.."

she couldn't even finish her sentence Henry had engulfed her into a bear hug that she gratefully returned. Anne saw this daughter-father moment and silently dismissed herself.

"i have missed you papa"she said while silent tears went down her face

"i have missed you too pearl buy you will longer have to miss me because you shall come back with me and the princess to Whitehall Palace"

"but what of Lady Jane"

"don't worry of her sweetheart because she is longer important to me I have met someone else with a kind heart that has made me fall deeply madly in love with her"

"is her name Princess Anne"

"it certainly is pearl but I don't think she feels the same way for me"

"trust me papa she does"

"how can you so sure"

"because I just can"

"well pearl why don't we find the princess"

Mary nodded her head quickly.

WITH JANE AT WHITEHALL PALACE

she was currently in her chambers with her brother Thomas.

"Thomas he is going to leave me soon"

"no he is not Jane he is just having another fling but this time it is just with a french princess"

"well she certainly has him already...she convinced him to go see Mary that bastard daughter of his...she is not even that beautiful Thomas I am certainly more beautiful than her"

"would you relax Jane...I'm sorry to tell you this but she is more beautiful than you and much younger...you just have a different beauty though that I certainly love and I am more than willing to show you again tonight if you want my queen"he whispered into her ear and gave her a light kiss under her ear. Jane looked at him then kissed him and that began their long night but little did they know that would be their death.

WITH ANNE AT GREENWICH PALACE

Anne was wandering around the palace gardens just thinking about her future and her country that is at war at the moment with Spain. She smiled at the thought of going back but her smile soon turned upside down at thought of leaving England and England's King. Her good spirits were soon brought back when she saw Henry and Mary approaching her with bright smiles.

"your highness"Mary addressed Anne

"Mary you may call me Anne or Nan which ever you prefer but not your highness because we are friends or at least I hope we are"

"we are friends Nan"Mary said in a bright happy tone then she hugged which surprised Anne but she returned the gesture. Henry smiled at the both of them. He started feeling a bit left out so he coughed to get their attention.

"Mary I believe your father is feeling left out"

"yes he does"Henry answered Mary question

"I'm sorry papa"she said smiling then gave him a hug but Henry lifted her up and pulled her close to him. Anne giggled at his actions and anybody could see the love they had for each other in their eyes. Anne soon gazed elsewhere because she became a light pink on her cheeks but was smiling with happiness and love. She was surprised she felt this because every man that wanted only wanted the power she came with and her body but they never truly cared for her unlike Henry. Their little family moment soon came to an end when they were interrupted by Henry's groom saying at that there was some urgent business to attend to back at Whitehall.

"Well ladies I believe we are going to have to leave today because it seems very urgent"

They both nodded but Mary was looking down which concerned Henry.

"pearl whats wrong"

"your both leaving aren't y'all back to Whitehall Palace"

"yes we are but you are coming with us I wouldn't want Anne here to miss you and I wouldn't want you missing Anne"Mary looked him with a huge smile on her face this was what she had been waiting for to finally be able to in the arms of her father in and his favor since the divorce and death of her mother.

Few Days Later

When they had arrived Henry went straight to the Council Chambers where his council waited to speak to him of this great matter. Henry then enter the chambers anxious to here of this matter.

"your Majesty"they all announced and bowed him

"Gentlemen please seat and tell me of this urgent matter that pulled me away from my private affairs in Greenwich Palace"

One of his council members spoke up after a few seconds...

"one of her majesties ladies saw something when your majesty was at Greenwich"

"you pulled me from my private affairs because of a lady"Henry asked in hard and unbelievable tone

"your majesty she said she saw her majesty having carnal relations with her brother"

Henry said nothing in return he just sat there while his council members saw him turning red with anger.

"THAT BITCH!" He said as he threw a book almost hitting one of the members...

"you will have an investigation of the traitorous whore do you understand me...no one knows of this and that one lady better make sure she tells no one or she also will go down with that whore and her family" He then fled the council chambers into his own

Please comment I would really enjoy it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you enjoyed that last chapter!:D Please Comment on this one I would really enjoy that!

Foreign Love

It had been days since Henry found out about his whore of a wife he had. He hadn't left his chambers only had his council members coming in or out but he wouldn't let that whore, Anne, and Mary in to see him. Finally Anne had enough of his childish ways. She was wearing a light green dress in a french style with a white diamond necklace. She walked towards the king's chambers when she reached there his servant told her she couldn't go in but she gently pushed him to side then entered and shut the door behind her.

"Henry"she said looking around trying to find she traveled a little more into his chambers and saw him laying down with just his trousers on.

"Henry"she softly whispered into the silence

Henry looked his to right and saw there standing at his doorway with a small shy smile on her face.

"i thought I told you to not to enter my chambers"

"you didn't tell me anything that would cause you to leave your chambers but your servant did"

"well speaks for me doesn't he" He told her in hard monotone voice which caused her little smile to fall

"i suppose he does but I wanted to see because you haven't came by to see me or Mary"

"well I have better and important things to do then to be with the both you" Henry told her and he could see the hurt in her eyes but recovered quickly

"I'm not saying it is I was just hoping to see you"

"well I wasn't hoping to see you" he saw hurt and pain in her teary eyes

"why are you being so cruel to me"her voice was breaking

"why should I be nice to you huh your just like my whore of my wife"

"I am not a Whore!"

"don't raise voice at me"Henry said in an angry voice then he got up from his bed and walked towards after a few seconds he stood in front of her.

"you are not my king so you cannot demand anything of me"she said not backing down from Henry

"your right I'm not your king so that means if I don't want you here on my land I can make you leave"

Anne just smirked at him "well you can't do that because you want a treaty with my country and that won't happen if I have anything to do with it...I am not a Whore because if I was I would be with different men every night...I only have eyes for one that is a king but he doesn't love like I love him because all I am caring, loving, and kind towards him but he is not the man nor king I thought he was because he wouldn't be this way towards me when I had fault"she told him in her breaking voice then turned around and began to walk away from him. Henry pulled her towards him then kissed deeply with no hesitation she kissed him back with the same passion. His lips traveled down her neck, to her breast then below he laid a kiss below her ear.

"I Love you Anne and I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you...its just.." He was interrupted by her lips covering his but he wasted no time returning it back

"Henry has anyone ever told you that you speak to much...you don't need to explain anything to me I understand you are having problems and don't know who to trust but all I ask if for you to trust me because I Love you too"

Please comment! If you want something to happen please tell me!

Congrats to Prince William and Kate Middleton! About Time!:D


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't update! I have been super busy with Christmas coming! Anyways here is your chapter!

Foreign Love

After the talk with Anne...

Henry began spending time with Anne and Mary going on hunts or just walking in the gardens.

He was currently with Anne wandering the gardens saying nothing just simply enjoying the time they had together when Henry's servant came to him.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness"

"what is it" Henry questioned him

"the physician has asked me to tell you something"

Henry waited for a few seconds for the servant to him

"well what are you waiting for just inform me already"

"the queen is with chi-chi-child"

"but how I mean I haven't...that whore"

Henry walked towards Jane's Chambers anybody could he was beyond angry so they all quieted and bowed towards him as he passed them but even after he had passed him they were still quiet hoping to here why he was angry. He swung open the door to see her standing at the fire. When Jane heard the the door swung she jumped from her chair.

"Henry..."

"You Whore...you think you make a fool out of me then you are mistaken you bitch"

"what do you mean"she asked him in a nervous voice

"what do I mean! you know exactly what I mean...you and your bastard child"

Jane became paler then she already was

"what did you think that I would never find out that my wife is a whore and carries some man's child"

he waited for her to speak but nothing ever came out

"Guards!" Henry yelled

The Guards came in and waited for orders from their king

"take the Whore straight to the tower"He ordered

"Henry! Please just let me explain!" Jane for him as the guards took her kicking and screaming to the carriage that would take her to the tower

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated it just that my homework went overboard then I've been having so problems with other things but here is the next chapter of this story.

Foreign Love

Henry was furious when had found that his wife was a traitorous whore but to be carrying another mans child is a disgrace to him and to the Crown of England. He knew he had to rid of her quickly but she was with child another mans child...he could just behead her but could he live with himself knowing he killed innocent child that had fault except of being unfortunate of having Jane as his mother. Then again if Jane was gone he could marry his true love, Anne. His thoughts were interrupted when Sir John Seymour stepped into the room.

"your-"

"what do you need you bastard was it not clear that you have nothing know that you stripped from your title, land, jewels, etc"

"yes your majesty I came to talk you about her majesty innocence"

Henry began laughing like a mad man "INNOCENT! what do you take me as a fool"

"no your-"

"leave my presence and live poverty along with your family of traitors because if I ever see you again or any member of your family well lets just say I hope you said goodbye to them...Guards!"

The Royal Guards stepped in quickly ready to protect their king.

"take this pathetic man out of my palace and if he stays here then take him to the tower where he may be tortured"

Hours later

Anne came to his chambers...

"sweetheart...what are you doing here its late"

"i know do you mind"

"no Never"

Anne sat on his lap which Henry welcomed without hesitation and she curled into him while joining him looking into the fire that kept them warm

"whats wrong sweetheart"

"nothing I just missed you and being close to you"

"well I missed you too darling but I'm sorry I couldn't be with you this day because I had things to attend to"

"I understand but I also came wanting to tell you that...I love you"

"i love you too sweetheart"he smiled sweetly at her and she returned the smile

"Henry I know its not appropriate to ask but can I sleep in your bed tonight with you I just don't want to alone tonight or ever"

"i wouldn't have it any other way but why do you alone"

"i believe I'm just home sick"

Henry simply nodded

Sorry this chapter sucks but still review...please!:D


	12. Chapter 12

Foreign Love

It was early in the morning when the King's groom came to wake the king as usual but when he entered the king's chambers he saw a dress lying on the chair then he looked upon the bed only to see the Princess of France asleep on the King of England's chest. He immediately turned away away from them and gained the courage to speak

"Your Majesty it is time to wake" he said as he opened the curtains on the windows

Henry slowly began to wake but felt a presence next to him when he looked down he a raven beauty asleep on his chest. He gently turned her over so she could lay on the pillow then he left the bed.

"Thomas..."

"yes your majesty"

"you didn't see the princess here and nothing even happened...understood"

"of course your majesty"

good...now get me my things so I may dress for today"

Thomas scrambled to get the king's attire ready

A few hours later Henry was in the council chambers with his council when a messenger entered the room...

"Your Majesty I have a letter from His Majesty the King of France"

_Dear Henry,_

_I have sent you this letter to tell you the war has officially ended between Spain and France...France is once again safe and France now needs their angel, my sister Princess Anne of Valois...I am very thankful for the care you have given her while my kingdom was at war and I more than happy to see a treaty signed between England and France_

_Francis,The King of France_

At that very moment Henry felt his world falling apart because his Anne would have to leave him because she wouldn't marry him for she had her life in France but he wouldn't let her leave him.

"Thomas get me Her Highness Princess Anne"

he bowed to his king and left immediately

"Cromwell...I need you to create a treaty between France and England at once but firstly send a letter to the King of France congratulating him on winning the war between Spain and that I wish to make this treaty between our both countries but that the treaty should bond us together by a marriage of both countries"

"a marriage between whom...the Lady Mary and the Dauphin"

"No between Her Highness the Princess Anne of Valois and I"

"of course your majesty" Cromwell nodded and left immediately to do Henry's bidding


	13. Chapter 13

Foreign Love

Henry walked to Anne's Chambers after receiving the letter from her brother. It broke him thinking that Anne would leave him after all the loving moments they shared together but surely he thought his Anne would stay and become his Queen. He walked into her chambers and saw her reading a book in the window but looked up when she heard his foot steps. She became to get up...

"No stay sweetheart"

She then sat back down and waited for Henry to come to her...

"how is your day my sweet"

"boring but your here now"

"well I'm glad I am not boring"Anne simply smiled at his response

"I got a letter from your brother today" Henry saw her smile widen

"well what did he say"

"That the war is over and he wishes for you to go back to France"

"its wonderful that the war finally had came to an end"

"Anne do you love me"

"yes I do"

"I asked your brother for your hand so that you may become my wife and Queen...we have had many wonderful weeks here that I can't let you go my sweet but I understand if you don't want to marry me for you can have a much younger man and without baggage"

"well that is true...i guess its a good thing that you are young and don't have baggage"Anne smiled at him and leaned down to meet his lips with her. Henry felt her lips upon his barely touching but could feel his heart beating faster whenever she got close to him.

"you want to marry me"

"yes I do my love...I want to become your wife and Queen"


End file.
